


The Answer

by Ahria



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, F/M, LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for album_mix (a now closed LJ community), Theme: "The answer no to avoid death, the answer yes would make it" (lyric by Fly Leaf, song "Cassie")</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for album_mix (a now closed LJ community), Theme: "The answer no to avoid death, the answer yes would make it" (lyric by Fly Leaf, song "Cassie")

There was one particular day in autumn when Yuuko would send Watanuki home very early in the afternoon. By the time this day had passed enough for Watanuki to notice the pattern, he had long since forgotten the years before. After he had left, she sent Makona and the girls upstairs with the taciturn request that they not come down again until morning.  
 

Most of the time she simply sat on her dais in profound silence and drank until sweet oblivion came to take her. But just once (or maybe twice), she had raged and screamed and thrown expensive teacups across the room to shatter against the wall. On those days, she always made sure to clean up the evidence of such a tantrum, berating herself for it the whole time.  
 

Of course _he_ was to blame. That stupid magician and his ridiculous acceptance of hitzusen. He could have tried harder, could have looked for another way, but he hadn’t. He’d Seen his fate and simply said, “Yes.” It was the one thing she’d never forgive him for.


End file.
